thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avelina Rose
Avelina Rose is the D7 Female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is sometimes entered in D2 and D3. She is totally finished. Info Name: Avelina Rose District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 15 Persoanlity: Avelina is a phsycho. She has a calm personality on the outside. She never loses her temper visibly. If she gets to know you she will like you and possibly sacrifice herself for you. She trusts no one and she herself should not be trusted. She may act kind with you at first but only to her advantages. she can figure out anybody's weakness and use it to manipulate that person to her advantage. She never loses her head and stays cool under pressure. She has the personality of a leader too. She is brave too. If you get on her bad side things can get pretty nasty. She will treat you like a rag and make you suffer both physically and emotionally. She will torture you and kill in you in pretty nasty ways. Whenevr she kills she perfers to slowly carve the person's face. Then she will proceed to stab them viciously all over their body. Furthermore she will cut your arm leaving her mark which is her name in scrawny handwriting. She is a very tricky and stealthy girl. she can track anybody down in less than a day. She will show no mercy to anyone who bothers her at the least. If she is annoyed she will kill that person right away. She is not trust worthy and a merciless and cruel liar. Backstory: Avelina grew up with her terrible father. He entered her in athletic competitions so he could earn fame and money and not feeding Avelina. She would scorunge the streets looking for food. Whenever he was made he beat her and made her go onto the streets to get him money for beer. Then whenever she failed to return without something he would hit her and abuse her physically. Later in her life when she gave up competitions her father worried about how he would feed himself. He began looking for ways while she was at school and at the training academy. A couple of years later at age 13 she had the body of a 15 year old girl. He got an idea and went to an illeagal market while she was at school. One day when she got home she found her father waiting for her in the living room with a smirk and shopping bags beside him. He told her about how they were supposed to get money and about an idea he had gotten. He told her how he was going to prostitue her with his friends and a couple of men who had wanted her. She burst into tears and tried to run out the door. He grabbed her and hit her viciously. She gave up fighting with him and accepted her fate. she became a prostitiue and would have to "work" (her father called it work) all day. She would have to lay while she was abused and cried often. Her father didn't care that she has lost her virginity and was happy when he earned a lot of money. And so she tried to escape but was beaten again. And so she was prostitued for two years. when the reaping came she volunteered to leave her dad adn win so she could make a life oh her own by stating fresh after moving to a different district. Appearence:Avelina has black glossy hair that tumbles over her shoulders in waves with a couple of curls. She has a red vibrant highlight in the front of her hair that looks red orange. She has arched cruel looking eyebrows that match her personality. Her eyes are wide and brown and look kind and warm but she is not. She has freckles and a small nose. Her lips are bright red and give off a look of disapproval. Weapon: Avelina has three weapons that she likes to use. Her main weapon are throwing knives. She uses them to torture her victims cruelly and stab people. She throws them with a high and deadly speed. Her favorite way of using them is to carve her name on her victim's arm and cut their face up. Her second weapon is a trident. whenever she can get her hands on she uses them to stab repeadtedly. Her last weapon are arrows. instead of shooting them with a bow Avelina perfers them to use them like knives. She can throw them and loves to stab and torture victims with her arrows. Strengths: Avelina has a high and deadly aim with her perferred weapons. She is a stealthy girl and due to that can track down anybody within twenty four hours. She has an amazing knack for making wise decisions and reconizing deadly and edible plants. She doesn't lose her concentration and is great at scaring people and manipulating people to her advantage. She can climb trees silently and quietly and never gets hurt while climbing. Being from district Four she is an incredible swimmer and has great stamnia. From years of athletic competiton she is a fast and very flexible runner. In both swimming and running she can take up to 300 yards and won't get tired easily. Weaknesses: She has three weaknesses that can be used to tribute's advantages. Her weaknesses are her fears that will make her cower immediately if she spots them. Furthermore, she burst into tears whenever she is insulted gravely. Lastly, if she gets wounded gravelly she loses all her talent and skills leaving her vulnerable, weak and easy to kill tribute. Fear: Avelina has one fear that she will nobody discover. She has a highly dangerous fear of guns and peacekeepers. She fears them greatly and cowers whenever she spots one. Alliance: The Careers.....for now Token: A red scarf given to her by her mother. Bloodbath strategy: Avelina will jump in straight to killing. She will kill anybody she feels is a threat and kill them viciously. At the same time she will try to hurt minorly a career whithout them knowing it was her. She will chase and kill any tribute who tries to escape. Games *She has been entered in JJ"s "One Last Games" *She has been enterd in HungryTeen's "The Mutt Games" Trivia *She placed 15th in JJ's Games (One Last Games) Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer [[Category:Dist